Talk:Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki
Hi all! It is a great and fun thing to have this site. Now I can focus on writing some stories and put them in here. I hope that you all will participate. --- Nvander 03:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) General discussion Who runs this wiki? Title says everything. --- Ahatake Kurosaki 04:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) The status of this wiki I'm just gonna give it to you plain: I am a member of both the Bleach Fan Fiction wiki and the Naruto Fanon Wiki. According to numerous roleplayers and users there, this site is severely lacking in detail. The articles here are either far too overpowered, are mostly copies of canon characters, or don't pertain to Dragonball what so ever. There are a very small number of exceptions. Now, Dragonball is an amazing anime, my personal favourite, and I'd like to roleplay and contribute here, but the fact is, most people won't due to the state of this site. So I want to offer some suggestions to help improve the wiki: * DELETE all rip offs or copies of canon characters. If your character is basically Majin Buu with a different color of skin, or your character is so much like Vegeta they could be twins. I'm most likely talking to you. * DELETE all canon articles. If you want to see an article on Goku or Vegeta or any other character from the manga or show, go to the Dragonball Canon Wiki, the only exception to having a canon character here is if that character is so different from the original that it is almost a different person. * REWRITE all overpowered or joke articles and put some effort into them, otherwise it just isnt good to read. And no one wants to roleplay with a joke character or a godmod. Thank you for listening. Ten Tailed Fox 13:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Requests "Dragonball YTK?" can Dragonball YTK please be on the list thnx :D! 01:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) "Nomad musik the puse" should be deleted. Delete this article. It's a vandal. Mariofan45 22:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball RT? Can Dragon Ball RT please be in the list? Mariofan45 22:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ban 900. 500. That guy is insulting us. Please ban him. Mariofan45 22:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) please ban 900. 500. he keep's putting on Profanity.Thank's!Goku return's 11:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) DBGT Movie: King Proton (accepted) can you please re add DBGT Movie: King Proton. --Nikon23 02:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Pre Dragon Ball (declined) can you please re add[ PreDragon Ball]. --Nikon23 02:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I would, but it has very little information on it and needs more stuff on the page. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball SF (accepted) Hello, can you add Dragon Ball SF to the list? --- Nikon23 03:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Nikon23 Delete Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard (declined) Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard articles should be deleted. --- Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 01:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. That is lame. ---- 02:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Dragon Ball XS (accepted) Could you add Dragon Ball XS to the main page's list? --- '[X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 12:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! --- ' Rodrigo X 20:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) do you know if nikon23 is still making dragonball SF im not saying his is better then everybody Dragon Ball Unleashed (accepted) Can you add Dragon Ball Unleashed? HalerN 17:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball : NS (accepted) Could you add Dragon Ball : NS to the list ?Raging Blast 20:06, july 26, 2010 (UTC) Universe 18 should be deleted (accepted) Could you add that the first Saga is just finished in Dragon Ball : NS(accepted) Could you please add that Nephiya saga is finished in the news list..I know it is only a saga,but it is long :) Tnx in advance Raging Blast 15:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Tnx 23:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Delete Arale, Please (accepted) Dragon Ball DL (accepted) Would you be able to add Dragon Ball DL to the list? If not, that's okay. Dragonball Xz (accepted) I have a lot more info on Xz now. Can it be added to the list? Dark TRUNKS 00:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Delete Unamused Gangster Broly (accepted, though it was quite a funny page) It is in no way related to a fanfic. I agree, it was quite funny. Hi,please tell fans that my Dragon Ball : NS is finished. (accepted) There are only 2 sagas,but I want to start again.Please edit the new page where it is First saga is finished and turn it into thad DB : NS is finsihed.--Raging Blast 21:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball SV (accepted) Can you add Dragon Ball SV to the featured fanfiction's list? Vegetabardockforever 14:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball TW Can you add Dragon Ball TW to the featued fanfiction's list? 10:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) SS5 Hey, could I edit the SS5 page to make it to it's most common use in fanfiction? It would be like, "This form is used in fanfiction! Here's how its used in some! Here's what it looks like in this fanon! Here's how it looks like in another fanon!" Something like that. :I'm not so sure about that as it seems as if that article was intended for a certain fanfic. I assumed that people would take it upon themselves to create the additional pages of their fanfic. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Page Super Saiyan and Trunks should be deleted. This pages are totally canon and they should be deleted.I also think there are more than just 2 canon articles,however I can't find them now,if I do,I will tell you. I agree. Do you have the statistics ? Hey SS Werty can you tell me how much people are reading our fanfictons ? There are lot of authors but I don't see man fans even on talk page.Do you have a statistic as a moderator of how many guest are reading out Fan-Fictions ? Thank you ;) --Raging Blast 13:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : There is an option in the menu which lets you see the most visited pgaes on the wiki. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball RT Can you please add Dragon Ball RT to the list? If not, it's fine. Please accept. Mariofan45 03:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of "Dick of Chi-Chi WTF!?!?" and "Nomad musik the puse" It's pure vandelism... Also, 900. 500. is the creator and is harrassing me, Goku return's and Mariofan45 on my talk page. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 21:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) i agree!1n4dl01d8yc127802 21:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Discussions I have added this section for users wanting to discuss certain changes on the Wiki. Please, no personal attacks on users and keep innapropriate language to a mininum [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Great to have this ! Oh,and SSWerty,can you allow rich text editing not just source ? : You can do that yourself. When editing, simply press the 'Source' button and that wil change it from Source mode to Rich Text and vice versa. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] When I click Source,it says : "Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code." : Ahhh, that's strange. I always get Rich Text when I edit, and I only use Source to do complex stuff. Perhaps it's something to do with your web browser. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, the same thing happens to me sometimes too. SSWerty might be right with the web browser though. Maybe it's certain users at random times. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 23:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, the problem is that those pages have complex coding, it would glitch up if it tried to view it in the normal editor. It does not vary. 1. New sections to the sidebar I recently edited the side menu in order to allow users to view some fanfictions. I have chosen some popular fanfiction articles as the main displays, and added a 'more' button to the bottom of the list, and am wondering whether or not I should add a 'Video Games' section as well. If I do this, I will also need a consensus on which games are to be displayed. Thanks. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I think you should add video games to the list. Also, could you make a This Video Game, (insert video game title), belongs to (insert username)? ex: This Video Game, Dragon Ball SA: New Beginnings (video game), belongs to NomadMusik. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 12:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) i agree! 1n4dl01d8yc127802 21:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ban 900. 500. Now!!! Please ban this Guy!!!Goku return's 19:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured Fan-fiction :I completely agree. When I was writing that paragraph, I thought about saying something along the lines of "Some of our better fan fictions are featured below". I stopped writing that as soon as I thought about the Featured Fanons list. I would go and remove all those you said now, but we need to wait for more replies first. As for the new fan fictions that will be posted, we need to select them carefully. The problem with this is that there aren't a whole lot that are excellent enough to feature on the main page. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I would like to do this. It's just a hard thing to begin. And I don't know what the other admins think. -KidVegeta :At the moment, I can only think of four fan fictions that can be placed on the list and would represent the site well. They are The Forgotten, ST, DA and possibly DA: WoE. I don't think POAS and SonikFan would mind too much if we were to heavily edit the list so that it was much more respectable, but we should still wait for their responses. DD, would you mind contacting POAS and SonikFan to get their opinions? I would, but I'm just about to log off cos I need to go. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 22:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll make a blog about it then, where we can discuss it. -KidVegeta Dragon Ball Multiverse. Fantastic artwork and an extremely clever story. The fact that its not here disgusts me. www.dragonball-multiverse.com and you call yourselves the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki...tisk tisk. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 02:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude